Whatever Happens
by TheAuthor44
Summary: Takes place after the season 4 finale. My take on what i hope happens in season 5. What happens next for Danny and Riley? Where will their story take them? Will it end in love or heartbreak? The only way to find out, is to keep reading. Be advised story is T rated but later chapters have an M rating.
1. Preface

Whatever Happens - Preface

Riley Perrin was never the girl who thought she would be at the center of something so … romantic. Yet here she stood with her best friend of her whole life, Danny Wheeler, on bended knee proposing. To her. Right now. She waited for the overwhelming feeling of 'this is so sudden' or the ever popular 'oh god, oh god, oh, god, oh god', but it never came. I mean sure she loved Danny, she was in love with him, a realization that might have taken a little time granted but still. They knew everything about each other and more. So as Riley Perrin stood there with Danny Wheeler before her saying the words,

"So what'dya say Riley, will you marry me?"

She threw all her lawyer logic and love into the mess of thoughts swimming around in her head before she finally gave her answer.

"Danny…"


	2. Chapter 1

Whatever Happens - Chapter 1

Danny Wheeler was not who'd you call a morning person. Sure he'd gotten use to waking up early for hockey practice or help with his niece Emma, but still that did not a morning person make. But this morning, actually a lot of mornings this past month, he'd woken up with a smile. As he stretched his arms up above his head, a slender arm found it's way around his torso with a noticeably sparkling jewel on the fourth finger of the equally slender hand that when the sunlight hit it just right, made it look like the hand of an angel. Although to him, it already was. He turned his head to see the same smile that was on his face, smiling back at him. And then the angel spoke.

"Good morning Mr. Wheeler."

"Good morning Mrs. Wheeler."

As he gave Riley her usual morning kiss he asked,

"How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby, like I have ever since we got married."

"Well we didn't get much sleep for the first two weeks." Danny winked at her.

She just smiled and blushed as she gave his arm a little punch.

"Not that you were complaining Wheeler."

"Neither were you, Wheeler." Danny was never going to let her forget that she was a Wheeler too now. Not that Riley would ever want to.

So the newlyweds got up, showered, and dressed for their days. Then they headed across the hall for another daily ritual, having coffee with Ben and Tucker. Also sometimes Mrs. Wheeler or Bonnie as she was otherwise known. To Danny she'd always be mom, although she still hadn't insisted that Riley start calling her the same. To Riley she would always be Mrs. Wheeler. Sure enough as Danny opened the door to his old apartment there they all were, all three in the kitchen with baby Emma in her high chair. Tucker was the first to speak.

"well if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Riley. You know it's amazing, neither of you two live here and yet you're still here every morning to drink my coffee. It's astounding really." Bonnie then chimed in,

"Well at least they didn't steal your wedding." Danny and Riley knew they were going to hear about that one for a while.

"C'mon mom," Danny pleaded.

"It's been like a month, cant you just let it go and act like a normal mother whose happy for her son."

"I could," she replied.

"But what fun is that."

Danny rolled his eyes and waked over to Riley who was holding Emma in her arms and making silly faces.

"Hey Emma, how's my favorite girl?" He said as he took Emma from Riley, while also getting a not so subtle eyebrow raise from his wife.

"Aside from you, of course."

"Mhmm nice save." She said as she patted his shoulder and walked over to Ben, who was sitting at the counter, and to everyone's shock reading a book.

"Whoa Bens reading, should I call a doctor?" Everyone chuckled at Riley's joke, including Emma.

"Ha ha Riley. If you must know it's a parenting book on the terrible twos."

"But isn't Emma only like 1 ½?"

"1 year and 3 months but, hey I've seen enough movies and TV to know that they're not called the terrible twos for nothing, and besides … she's already started showing the signs."

"It was hysterical." Tucker joined in the conversation.

"She drew all over the walls in Bens room with crayons and then turned this hot girls phone number into a spitball. That was even funnier than the crayon cave drawings."

"I refuse to let my sweet little girl turn into one of those misbehaving little gremlins, so I'm reading up on how to make her, not that" His train of thought was interrupted by Emma using her smashed carrots as face paint. Ben rushed over with the baby wipes and started cleaning her up. As Bonnie got up to leave, she left Ben with some unsettling words.

"Okay Benji, whatever you say. Just know that they say your kids are five times worse then you were at that age and you're terrible twos weren't just terrible. They were troublesome, terrifying, and all around traumatizing."

"I still have nightmares." Danny chimed in.

"Stop it both of you, now if you'll excuse me I have to drop Emma off at daycare and go to work."

After that all Danny remembered was seeing Emma holding a pair of scissors before being rushed out of the apartment by a crowd that consisted of Riley and Tucker making a break for the door. He joined in the chorus of goodbyes and good lucks and then walked with Riley downstairs, hand in hand, until they had to part ways once they got out of the lobby. With a kiss goodbye Danny turned one way, Riley the other, and proceeded to go to work. Unaware of what was coming their way, just around the bend.


	3. Chapter 2

Whatever Happens - Chapter 2

Riley use to daydream all the time when she was little, and to say that's changed since she became an adult would be a lie. So instead of working on the deposition in front of her on her desk, she was daydreaming, or more accurately reliving her wedding day.

 **(Flashback)**

" _Danny…"_

" _Seriously! What are you doing? What did you do?" Bonnie was barking at both of her sons._

" _Well I'm glad that he's proposing, finally having Riley after all these years. You go bro!"_

" _They're not even dating yet and he's already proposing. This is ridiculous, also sweet and very romantic, but still ridiculous. I wish I had someone propose to me spur of the moment."_

" _Um are we forgetting the whole song and dance I did, literally, proposing to you?" Bonnie's fiancee Brad quickly shouted._

" _Oh yeah right honey, that was very nice." Bonnie said to which Brad responded with a groan. Tucker then joined in the noise._

" _Um not to try and break up this little dysfunction fest but we've got a lot of food down at the bar that's going to get cold if somebody don't do somethin'. Aright, as you were."_

 _Amidst all the yelling and commotion no one seemed to notice that Danny and Riley had not taken their eyes off one another, until Danny finally spoke._

" _Everybody quiet! Look Riley I know this seems crazy now but I don't want to waste any more time. We finally are together and I don't think even some married people know each other as well as we do,"_

 _Riley spoke again "Danny …"_

" _I know this seems sudden, but I've been in love with you my whole life, and you love me too. I've always known you were the one for me and I" ._

" _Danny…"_

" _can't spend another day without you by my side for better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in,"_

" _DANNY YES I'LL MARRY YOU!"_

 _Riley finally shouted at the top of her lungs to get her point across. Everything went silent the moment she did. Danny slowly rose off his knee and stood taking Riley's hands in his own._

" _Yes?"_

" _Yes." Riley smiled at him, knowing she made the right choice, logic aside. Danny had an equally big grin as he yelled so all of New York City could hear him,_

" _She said yes!" He grabbed her and kissed her even more passionately then before, which Riley didn't think was even possible. They both turned and took their places at the alter. Ben started again._

" _Dearly beloved we are gathered here again for a different wedding, many years in the making. Danny, Riley would you like to say your own vows or do the traditional ones, but just so you know I don't have the traditional ones so, just speak from the heart." and just as Danny was about to say his vows_

 **(Flashback End)**

Riley's phone rang, waking her out of her daydream. With a huff and a flip of her hair, she answered her phone.

"Riley Perrin-Wheeler, attorney at law, how can I help you?"

"Yes Mrs. Wheeler. This is Janet from Dr. Scotts office. There was an interesting development in your blood work from when you had your physical. The doctor would like for you to come in so she can speak to you in person."

Riley's heart dropped.

"Is there something wrong?"

"The doctor will explain everything. How soon can you come in?" Riley glanced at her watch, seeing it was almost her lunch hour.

"I can be there in about an hour."

"That's fine dear. We'll see you soon." and with that she hung up. Riley contemplated calling Danny, but then remembered he was at practice and wouldn't be near his phone. Well maybe there wasn't even a reason to call him. Maybe it was just a blood pressure thing. She'd only call him if she absolutely needed to. No matter how much she wanted to. With that she picked up her purse, left her office, and made her way to the doctors.


	4. Chapter 3

Whatever Happens - Chapter 3

Danny left practice to pick up Emma from daycare and wasn't too happy to hear that she had gotten into one of the bathrooms, clogged a toilet, and flooded it. The only thing that could be worse then the scolding he got from the head of the daycare, was having to tell his brother of the trouble Emma had gotten into. But when he walked into the bar to give Ben the news, the sight of his brother sent him into a laughter so hard he started to tear. For behind the bar stood Ben, with a strange new haircut. Almost as if a 1 year old had gotten to it with a pair of scissors. Between bursts of laughter, Danny finally managed to get out,

"Dude what happened to your"

"Don't even start with me right now." Ben cut him off. He sauntered out from behind the bar and over to the stroller Danny had wheeled in with him.

"And how's my little girl doing? Did you have fun at daycare?"

"A little too much." Danny muttered under his breath.

"You say something?"

"No… uh… just that you might have to find someone to watch Emma tomorrow cause she's about to get kicked out of daycare."

"What?!"

"I'm not sure, there was a lot of yelling and talk about ruined shoes and flooded bathrooms."

"Oh great. She's not even two yet and she's terrorized herself out of daycare. Well can't say she's not an overachiever. Maybe I should have Riley handle this, you know one overachiever to another." Ben moaned as he threw a hand through his hair.

"Yeah speaking of Riley, can mom watch Emma. I was going to go surprise Riley and take her to lunch." Danny said with a smile.

"Oh Rileys not at work."

"Oh does she have a lunch with a client?"

"No she said something about having to go to the doctor when she called me a little while ago." At the word doctor the grin disappeared from Danny's face.

"Is she sick or something? She seemed fine this morning when we left."

"I don't know man, I think she said something about test results. The doctor wanted to talk to her in person about them." Danny went from concerned to full on worried.

"Okay I'm going to that doctors office, now."

"Dude what about Emma?"

"I'm taking her with me. C'mon Emma lets go see what's wrong with Riley." Danny wheeled Emma out of the bar and hailed a cab. As he was hailing he muttered under his breath,

"And why she wouldn't call me and tell me about it."

Danny got in the cab with Emma and told the driver to head uptown. He looked up the address on his phone, but was basically going through the motions, too worried to pay attention to anything really. After what seemed like forever they reached their destination. Danny paid the cab driver, got Emma out and back in her stroller, and made his way in to the lobby. If he thought the cab ride was long, it was nothing compared to the painfully slow elevator ride he had to the 11th floor. Finally the doors opened and he sped out, looking for room 114. When he found it and went to reach for the door knob he was surprised to see it already turning. And when the door opened, it revealed none other than Riley herself, with tear filled eyes and a red nose that usually meant she had been crying.

"Danny!"

"Riley?"

He could tell by the face his wife was giving him that he was in for some pretty big news. He just had no idea how big. Finally he broke the silence.

"Whats going on here Riley? I had to hear from Ben that you're here? Is something wrong?"

Danny waited for Riley to start answering his questions. She looked like she didn't know where to start. Then she opened her mouth to speak.


	5. Chapter 4

Whatever Happens - Chapter 4

When Riley opened the door the last person she expected to see was her husband, and Emma.

"Danny!" she sniffled out.

"Riley?" he replied. By the look on his face she could see he was upset. He started rambling on asking if she was okay, and something about Ben. She wasn't really paying attention, still reeling from her conversation with Dr. Scott. When it had seemed like Danny had stopped, she started to speak.

"Danny look I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was coming here okay. It was a last minute thing and I didn't want to disturb you at practice when I didn't even know what was going on."

"And what exactly is going on Riley?"

His tone had completely changed. he went from pretty loud to barely louder than a whisper in a matter of seconds. That made what Riley had to say even more nerve racking. Thankfully the doctor came out at that very moment. It seemed that Riley was in such a hurry to leave, she had forgotten her cell phone.

"Riley sweetie you left this in the exam room. I'm glad I caught you I forgot to give you this." She held out Riley's phone and what looked to be a prescription.

"And who do we have here?"

"Hi I'm Danny Wheeler, Riley's husband, and this is our niece Emma."

"Oh well it is very nice to meet you Mr. Wheeler. And congratulations."

At those words Riley's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. She hadn't wanted danny to find out this way.

"Congratulations? Riley what is she talking about?"

"Oh I am so sorry, I had just assumed you knew because you were here. I'll just leave you two to talk. Goodbye and again it was very nice meeting you."

Riley looked at Danny's face, half friendly and half confused. In a way she was thankful to the older woman, who had made what she needed to say a little easier, not that she didn't have to start from scratch.

"Danny I promise I will tell you everything, let's just go to the park or something so we can talk. Okay?" She watched as he nodded and steered Emma back towards the elevator. They rode down in complete silence except for Emma's baby babble. Once they got out of the elevator, they only had to walk 2 blocks to central park, where there was what seemed to be a park bench with their names on it. Danny parked Emma in the shade and sat down next to Riley, almost immediately taking her hands in his and waited patiently for Riley to speak. This was one of the many reasons she loved Danny, he knew exactly when to push her for information and when to back off and wait for her to do it herself. She looked him in his sweet, loving eyes, took a deep breath and finally said the three words that would change their lives forever.

"Danny … I'm pregnant."


	6. Chapter 5

Whatever Happens - Chapter 5

"Danny … I'm pregnant."

Danny couldn't breathe. He felt multiple things at once and didn't know which to respond to first. So he stopped thinking and just went with his first instinct. He pulled Riley by the hands up off the bench, picked her up in his arms and spun her around. When he was finally done, he kissed her with a kiss that put any others they'd had to shame. Finally when he was done he looked at Riley, joy spilling out of his face.

"Riley, really?"

Smiling, Riley could only nod, as the tears she had before in her eyes had come back full blast. Danny smiled and kneeled down to Riley's belly, gave it a kiss, and stood back up. Riley giggled as she ran her hands through his hair.

"That's incredible! I'm so happy I feel like I could fly, like a real superhero."

"Really Danny? I am so relieved to hear you say that. I don't know why but when the doctor told me I was pregnant I wanted to be happy but all I could do was worry that it was too soon. Or that we aren't ready, but you just put all those fears to rest." she sighed out of relief.

"That's why I married you." She leaned up and gave him a very tender kiss.

"Riley, I know this seems scary right now, but I know we can do this. We're married and we love each other, and that's more then Ben had when he became a dad. Besides as long as we have each other, I know we're gonna be okay."

Danny then pulled Riley in for a very long and calming hug. He loved how Riley just fit perfectly into him and he could smell the strawberry shampoo she used. They stood like that for what seemed like forever. Until Riley looked at her watch and said

"Oh my gosh! I have to get back to work.!"

Danny wiped the tears from her eyes and gave her one last kiss.

"Okay but later I want to tell everyone. Ben, Tucker, and my mom too and we're gonna celebrate."

"Yes definitely. Oh and could you go to the pharmacy on your way home and fill out this prescription for me. It's for prenatal vitamins. Gotta keep this little one healthy." Danny put his hand over Riley's on her stomach.

"Of course," he said "anything for my little guy."

"Or girl." Riley chimed in.

They got in a cab, dropped Riley at her office, and after bringing her prescription to the pharmacy, went back to Ben and Tuckers apartment. Once inside Danny changed Emma and sat with her on the couch.

"Okay Emma, only a few more hours till we get to tell everyone the good news. But you have to keep it a secret okay?" he put a finger on his lips and Emma copied him.

"Ha ha alright so it'll be our little secret."

"What's gonna be your little secret?" Bonnie said as she came into the room.

"Mom! When did you get here?"

"I've been here ever since Ben called me and told me you might need me to baby-sit. Which seems pointless now since you're here. What was the big emergency that pulled me from a lunch date with Brad."

Danny panicked, his mom could always tell when he was lying. Which was mostly due to the fact that Danny was a terrible liar.

"Um nothing I just had to go meet Riley."

"Where?"

"At work."

"Why?'

"To bring her something."

"What?"  
Danny jumped up and handed Emma to his mom.

"Geez mom what's with all the questions. It's not like I found out Riley had to go to the doctor and ran down there and found out she's pregnant and I'm gonna be a dad."

Danny stopped but only because his mother started screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Ahhhhh! Riley's pregnant! Danny honey that's wonderful news!" danny was genuinely surprised.

"Really mom? You're happy about this?"

"Of course I am! My baby's having baby! And it isn't out of wedlock. Congratulations honey," she said as she pulled him in for a giant bear hug.

"You're the first Wheeler that's happened to since Great Grandpa Wheeler."

"Thanks mom. But listen you have to keep it a secret. Riley and I were planning on telling everyone together. She was so excited I don't want to ruin it for her."

"Don't worry honey, your secret is safe with me."

Danny sat down and sighed with relief. Okay so he told his mom by accident. As long as he didn't run into anyone else he'd be fine. Sure he wanted to scream it to the world but he could wait a little while to tell the rest of his world. Just 4 hours and 25 minuets to go.


	7. Chapter 6

Whatever Happens - Chapter 6

Riley practically skipped to the subway station. Aw heck she skipped the whole way home. But why wouldn't she. She just found out she's going to be a mom. In a few months she and Danny were going to bring a baby into the world, part her and part him. Riley decided to make a pit stop on her way home to drop by the bar and make sure Ben would be home in time so she and Danny could share the good news, but when she got to the bar there was no sign of Ben. She asked one of the waitresses and they say he left early to go get a haircut. On any other day Riley would've though that was odd, but today she was too distracted by her happy news. She was bursting at the seams to start telling people, but she promised Danny they would do it together. But she figured hinting it to one random waitress couldn't hurt. Who was gonna hear her. Ben was going to go straight home after his haircut, so what's the harm right? So Riley walked to the back of the bar and sat down on the familiar orange couch and called the waitress over to place an order.

"Excuse me? Can I get some ginger ale please? Gosh I have been feeling nauseous all day, I mean why do they call it morning sickness if it happens all day, am I right?"

The waitress just nodded and went to get Riley's ginger ale. Riley pouted, she was hoping for at the very least a congratulations or something. She didn't even have any morning sickness. She did feel a little queasy however when she heard a familiar voice come from behind her.

"Oh my god! You're pregnant!"

"Tucker? What are you doing here?"

"I come here every Friday to scope out potential weekend dates. Don't try to change the subject. You're pregnant.!"

"Yes , okay. I'm pregnant. But you can't tell anyone. Danny really wanted to tell everyone together and I'd hate to break his heart. No one else knows please Tucker, don't say anything."

"Okay okay. I won't say anything, except congratulations. I'm really happy for you guys. And um I'm pretty sure you told that cocktail waitress you were pregnant first so."

"Oh please Tucker, the waitress doesn't count. She's not even remotely important here."

It was at that moment that the waitress came back with Riley's ginger ale.

"You know," she said "I was going to say congratulations and give you the number of my pediatrician but now you can forget it." As she walked away Riley called out,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm gonna leave you a very nice tip."

Riley watched as Tucker just shook his head. After giving him a look Riley said

"Lets just go upstairs already so I can tell Ben and Mrs. Wheeler."

"But I'm not done scoping out potentials," Riley didn't let him finish as she dragged him by the arm out of the bar.

"Call me!" He screamed to some girl across the bar, as he was pulled out the door.

When they got upstairs Riley threw Tucker in and called Danny out.

"Hey Danny can you help me get the thing from our apartment?"

"Yeah, the thing, got it, coming dear.'

As they closed the door behind them Riley turned to Danny and said

"Okay how do you want to do this?"

"Do what?"  
"Danny, the baby."

"Oh right, um well, we could just come out with it, like ripping off a band-aid."

"Okay that's good, I like that."

"Good lets do it."

"Danny wait, Ben isn't home yet."

"Oh right, okay well as soon as Ben comes home we do it."

"Yup, I love you."

"I love you too." And with that they both went inside to wait for Ben.


	8. Chapter 7

Whatever Happens - Chapter 7

Danny took Riley's hand in his own as they made their way back inside. They were surprised to say the least that it was peaceful. Usually when Tucker and Bonnie were left alone, chaos ensued. But now Bonnie was playing on the couch with Emma and Tucker was in the kitchen getting himself a beer from the fridge.

"Anybody else want one?"

"I'll take one." Bonnie replied.

"Me too." Danny said right after.

"Two beers coming up. And how about you Riley?" Tucker said with a grin on his face, which Danny couldn't understand.

"no I'm fine thanks." Riley replied through gritted teeth. So Tucker handed the beers out and the sat on the stool by the counter. They sat in silence for a moment, Bonnie staring at Riley and Tucker sitting with a smug grin and a soft chuckle, Riley decided to break the uneasy tension.

"I have to pee." she exclaimed a little too loudly. She got up and made a bee line for the bathroom.

Danny just sat there sipping his beer, and as soon as he heard the door close, he heard his mother say

"Aw I remember when I had to refuse beers and pee a lot when I was pregnant with you."

"Mom! Quiet Tucker doesn't know yet."

"Know what?" Tucker joined in.

""Nothing lets just all drink our beers." he said as he got up and made his way to the fire escape, hoping that Ben would be home soon. As he sat out looking at the sun setting behind the Manhattan skyline Danny couldn't help but take a deep breath. He couldn't wait to be sitting out here one day, holding a child of his very own with Riley by his side. His moment of peace quickly ended when he heard the usual bickering of Bonnie and Tucker in the living room.

"Please like you would ever out rank me. I'm the mother."

"Yeah well Riley practically couldn't wait to tell me, so ha."

"Yeah yeah, whatever Mayor of Munchkin Land.."

Danny quickly stepped in, seeing that this little tiff was turning into an all out fist fight.

"Whats going on here?" Danny heard Riley say as she cam out of the bathroom.

"Nothing." Bonnie and Tucker both said at the same time. But then Tucker looked at Riley and said,

"Riley you told me you were pregnant before Mrs. Wheeler found out right?"

"Tucker!"

"You told Tucker?!" Danny asked his wife in disbelief.

"Yes okay I told him like 10 minutes ago at the bar but iny because he caught me telling a waitress about morning sickness."

"Which she doesn't even have." Tucker added. Danny saw Riley give Tucker a look he hoped never to be on the receiving end of. But he was about to.

"Ha! I told you I knew first. Danny blurted it out to me this afternoon."

"He did what!" Sure enough, there was that look, aimed right at him. After that it was a mix of yelling and commotion that was interrupted by Ben walking in and slamming the door. Everybody stopped at that moment, because Ben stood in the doorway, with a completely shaved head.

"Look what they did to me! They said they needed to even it out and I guess that means shaving it all off."

Danny moved out of the way so Ben could make his way to the hand held mirror on the counter.

"I surrender. Forget what I said about Emma and preventing the terrible twos. Because if you try to prevent the inevitable it just comes back and gets you harder."

As Ben continued to touch his hair, or what was left of it, in disbelief, Danny looked at Riley and was happy to see she was already looking at him. He smiled and made his way over and pulled her into his arms. His mom and Tucker stayed on the couch with Emma between them, their smiles mimicking Danny and Riley's. Danny started,

"Riley I'm so sorry I got upset, looking back now it's a pretty ridiculous reason to even be upset."

"Me too Danny. I love you."

"I love you too." Danny said as he kissed her.

"Uh does someone want to explain to me what the hell that was all about?" Danny looked down at Riley as she looked back at him before turning to Ben with one arm wrapped around Riley.

"Riley's pregnant. We're gonna be parents."

"You're having a baby?" Ben said, still a little bit in awe.

"Yeah man." Danny replied as his brother came over to give him a hug, Riley was next. Then Tucker and Bonnie joined in making it one big group clump, that was only interrupted by Riley exclaiming

"Hey don't squeeze the pregnant girl."

Everybody backed away almost immediately with an embarrassed look on their faces.

"Hey I have an idea," Ben started.

"Lets go down to the bar and celebrate." Everyone quickly agreed and within a few seconds everyone exited the apartment, Ben pushing Emma in her stroller, Tucker and Bonnie fighting to see who gets out the door next, and last but not least Danny and Riley, who still had their arms wrapped around each other.

Down at the bar everyone raised a glass of champagne, except for Riley who finally got her ginger ale, as Ben started a toast.

"To Danny and Riley. You guys are going to make great parents and I can't wait to meet my little niece or nephew. Congratulations."

Bonnie and Tucker joined in on the Congratulations, and after what seemed like too soon it was time for everyone to go home. On the walk back to the apartment building Danny noticed Riley and his mom talking and then saying goodbye as Bonnie headed around the corner to her apartment. After waving goodbye to his mom, Danny walked over to Riley and asked

"What was that all about?"

"Oh nothing your mom just wanted to talk you know, mother to mother. She just said if I need anything to let her know. And she also insisted I start calling her mom."

Danny knew Riley didn't want to make a big deal about it, but the tears welling up in her eyes told a different story. So he just pulled her in, gave her a kiss on the forehead and guided them towards the elevator. They said goodnight to Tucker and Ben in the hallway and made their way into their apartment. Both of them immediately headed for the bedroom, tired beyond belief. But who could blame them, it had been an exhausting day. As they settled in their usual position, Riley on the left and Danny on the right spooning Riley from behind, he started their usual nightly ritual.

"Goodnight Mrs. Wheeler."

"Goodnight Mr. Wheeler."

And with putting a hand on Riley's stomach, Danny fell asleep saying,

"Goodnight Baby Wheeler."


	9. Chapter 8

Whatever Happens - Chapter 8

-3 Months Later -

Riley started her morning like any other. Wake up, go to the bathroom, have a morning sickness puke fest, brush teeth, shower, and get dressed. But on this particular morning getting dressed seemed to be an issue. None of her clothes wanted to fit, and the culprit was none other than Baby Wheeler. That's what she and Danny had started calling the baby since she found out she was pregnant. And it seemed on this morning Baby Wheeler had made Riley's baby bump grow 3 sizes overnight. She tried once more to zip up her skirt, but it was no use. It would not budge. Danny came out of the shower just in time to hear Riley groan and collapse on the bed in defeat. The next thing Riley knew she was up in the air and in Danny's arms in a matter of seconds.

"Danny what are you doing, put me down." she exclaimed.

"Sorry Riley I saw you fall down on the bed and I thought something had happened."

"Something did happen, the baby grew."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not when I don't have anything to wear to work. I'm gonna have to do something I've been putting off for a while now."

"What's that?"

"Call your mother and ask her to take me maternity shopping.." Riley said with a groan.

She had been putting off maternity shopping like going to the dentist. Especially with Mrs. Wheel … she meant mom. I mean she knew she was going to get bigger, she was just hoping she had a little more time before she had to become fatpants again.

"Riley, if you're worried about becoming fatpants again, don't okay. You'll always be beautiful to me, even if you have to buy a bigger size or two."

She swore Danny could read her mind sometimes. It always amazed her how well he knew her.

"Thanks sweetie. Well I guess I have to take the day off of work and call your mom. Hey Danny, you wouldn't wanna maybe, join us would you? I could really use some moral support." Riley waited for the excuse that would make it so he couldn't possibly go., but instead was pleasantly surprised when he said

"Sure babe, whatever you need, I'm there."

Riley was positive that all these hormone spikes were going to kill her as she started tearing up at how sweet her husband was being. Could she have been any more lucky. Now for the hard part. Riley picked up her phone and made that ever difficult phone call.

"Hey Bonnie it's Riley, I was just wondering…"

Riley stood in the maternity store looking through the racks picking clothes out left and right.

"Riley honey, your gonna want to look for loose tops and dresses and anything with a stretchy maternity waistband or else you'll be back here in another 3 months buying bigger stuff, that's how they get you.

Riley may have been hesitant to call her mother-in-law at first, but now she was so glad that she did. Bonnie Wheeler knew all the tricks and Riley couldn't be more thankful for all her advice.

"Okay I think I have enough here to start trying on. Mom can you help me?"

"Of course, Danny hold the purses." Riley's husband did as he was told and headed to the bench outside the changing rooms. Inside the changing room Riley was very pleased with what she had found and the best part of all, everything fit perfectly. And they were loose enough that she could grow into them, depending on how big she got, all the way through her pregnancy.

"Yes, these are good. If the kid ends up being as big as Danny was or small like you, or some weird combination of the two, these clothes will fit like a glove. Like a very comfortable glove." Bonnie said and Riley agreed.

"I especially love this dress and I know Danny will too. It is his favorite color after all."

The dress was a pretty periwinkle blue and it laid on Riley so perfectly, like it was made for her. It landed just above the knee and the neckline fell just to her cleavage, which now she had a lot more of. Thank you pregnancy boobs. Riley decided to take this fashion show outside to her very patient husband, and when she stepped out from behind the curtain, the look on his face made her so happy she did. Danny's jaw dropped when he saw Riley. He looked like he was falling in love all over again.

"Wow Riley, you look amazing." Riley blushed and made her way over to her hubby.

"Yeah you really like it?"

"Like it, I love it." Riley walked right over into his arms and made her way between his legs. His hands started traveling up and down the fabric of the dress. Riley could feel the warmth from Danny's hands through the dress and it was driving her crazy. She loved how crazy he could make her, when barely even touching. In all the baby commotion she had almost forgot that they were newlyweds, not even married six months yet. They were still in that new stage of their relationship, and exploring that stage, as well as each other, was only half the fun. Riley was ready to have Danny take her right then and there, when their tender moment was interrupted by Bonnie coming out of the dressing room.

"Riley we have to go check out the shoe department because trust me, those heels are not going to be your friends once your feet start to swell."

Danny and Riley separated almost immediately.

"Coming" Riley chirped out, sounding a lot more turned on then she wanted to.

"Be right back." She whispered to Danny. All he could do was nod. Riley skipped back to the dressing room and changed out of the dress she was definitely going to buy. After they checked out the shoes and Riley bought a pair of heels that would survive pregnancy feet swelling, Bonnie left to join Brad for lunch and that left Riley and Danny on their own. Riley decided they should go back home and put the bags of clothes away. Then she decided to finish what they had started in the store earlier.


	10. Chapter 9

Whatever Happens - Chapter 9

Danny woke up with a smile he was pretty sure never left his face to begin with. Yesterday had been a great day. Sure hew had been a little bored just sitting outside the changing room waiting on Riley and his mom, but once Riley came out in that blue dress, the day got a whole lot better. He wasn't just talking about spending the whole afternoon in bed with his sexy and beautiful wife either, getting to spend the whole day with Riley, in any capacity, made it a great day for Danny. But as for riley, this day didn't seem to be getting off to as great of a start. Danny could hear her in the bathroom dealing with the morning sickness that had been affecting her every morning for the past month or two. He decided to go to the bathroom and check on Riley.

"Danny get out I don't want you to see me like this." His wife said to him in a weak and sickly sounding voice. Danny ignored Riley and sat down on the cold tile floor next to her. He helped hold her hair out of her face, and rubbed calming circles on her back, and when it seemed like she was finally finished Danny helped adjust Riley so she was sitting in between his legs leaning her back on his chest.

"Feel better?"

"A little. Sorry I must look so gross right now."

"Hey I'm pretty sure I covered this in my vows. In sickness and in health right?"

"Yeah, I loved your vows."

As Danny sat there with Riley in his arms, waiting for her to feel better, he thought back to his wedding day. Remembering exactly what he said to Riley as if it happened yesterday.

 **(Flashback)**

" _Riley, I've loved you for so long this day almost seems too good to be true. But now that I finally have you I promise you this for the rest of our lives. I'm never going to hurt you, I'm always going to protect you and take care of you. I'll take care of you body, mind, soul, and heart. I promise to always see your inner beauty and to love both the good and the bad. I stand here knowing exactly who I'm marrying, my best friend, my soul mate."_

" _Danny," Riley choked out._

" _I'm sorry I don't have a ring for you, but now is when I'd put it on. Right Ben?"_

 _Ben replied, fighting tears of his own_

" _Yeah man, you do whatever you want. That was beautiful. Okay Riley, your turn."_

" _Okay, whew, um. Danny, I don't even know how I could possibly follow that with words of my own, so I'm gonna borrow yours if that's okay."_

" _Yeah."_

" _Okay, Danny I love you. I love you so much I'm throwing all logic out the window and just doing what feels right, I'm marrying you. And I promise you this for the rest of our lives. I'm never going to hurt you. I'm always going to protect you and take care of you. I'll take care of you body, mind, soul, and heart. I promise to always see your inner beauty and to love both the good and the bad. I stand here knowing exactly who I'm marrying, my best friend, and my soul mate." She finished in tears._

 _Now it was Danny's turn to have tears pool in his eyes._

" _Okay I think that pretty much said it all," Ben choked out through tears of his own._

" _Do you Daniel Wheeler, take Riley Perrin to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

" _I do." Danny said without hesitation._

" _And do you Riley perrin, take Daniel Wheeler to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

" _I do." Riley said just as swiftly, with a huge smile on her face._

" _Well then it is my genuine honor as officiate and brother to pronounce you man and wife. Danny, you may kiss the bride."_

 _Danny took Riley in his arms as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife._

" _Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Danny Wheeler."_

 **(Flashback End)**

Danny was pulled from his thoughts when Riley started to stand up. He jumped up and helped her. She thanked him with a smile and to that he replied,

"I know exactly who I married, my best friend and my soul mate." he gave Riley a quick kiss on the cheek and then joined his wife in brushing her teeth.

Danny's leg was bouncing up and down so much you'd think he'd eaten a bag of sugar and washed it down with coffee and soda. It wasn't until Riley put her hand on his leg that he stopped.

"Danny why are you so jumpy? It's only an ultrasound. We've done this before." Riley reminded him.

"I know but this time we get to find out the sex of the baby."

Danny and Riley had both decided that they wanted to be prepared and know the sex of the baby ahead of time. Now all they had to do was wait for their turn.

"Riley Wheeler, you're up." the nurse called out into the waiting room. Danny took Riley's hand as they walked through the door the nurse held open for them. As they walked in the exam room, the nurse told Riley to get on the chair and lift up her shirt. Danny watched as Riley did as she was told. His eyes never left the nurses movements as she applied the gel on Riley's stomach, adjusted the machine, and started rubbing the sensor around waiting for the baby to appear on the screen. They waited what seemed like forever before the nurse finally spoke.

"Okay we have one head, two ears, one nose, ten fingers and ten toes, would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

Danny looked t his wife and gave her a nod.

"Yes please." Riley replied.

"Alrighty, well it looks like there's one extra thing. So congratulations, it's a boy." The nurse said with a smile. All Danny and Riley could do was stare at the monitor. A boy. They were going to have a little boy.

"Would you like a printed out picture to share with friends and family?"

"Yes thank you." Danny managed to say. The nurse left to get the picture as Danny moved closer to the screen, never letting go of Riley's hand.

"Is she sure? I don't see it, maybe she made a mistake." Danny said upon further inspection. Riley sat up so she was at the same eye level as her husband.

"Danny, you see that thing next to his leg?"

"Yeah that's his other leg."

"No Danny, his other leg is over there," she said as she pointed to a completely different part of the screen.

Danny's eyes popped out as a look of pride washed over his face.

"Oh yeah. That's my boy!"

Danny and Riley both laughed at Danny's blunder. Riley wiped off the rest of the gel and pulled her shirt back down, just as the nurse came back with the print out.

"Here you go, Riley we'll see you back here in 2 weeks."

"Thank you." Danny said as he gave the nurse a hug. She yelled out, surprised at the sudden gesture and just said,

"You're very welcome."

Danny walked out of the room with Riley in one hand, and the first picture of his son in the other.


	11. Chapter 10

Whatever Happens - Chapter 10

Riley and Danny made their way up to Ben and Tuckers to tell everyone the good news. Riley had been sure to text Bonnie and tell her and Brad to come over too. As she opened the door Ben was the first person to look up.

"So did you find out what you're having?" were the first words out of his mouth.

"We want to tell everyone at once so we don't go through the whole mess again with who heard it from who first." Riley stated. Just after that Bonnie and Brad rushed through the door.

"Okay we're here, now tell me if im having another granddaughter or a grandson." Bonnie barked.

"Okay," Danny began.

"It's a boy! Here look we have the sonogram picture to prove it."

Riley watched as Bonnie practically tore the picture out of Danny's hand. Everyone gathered around to see it.

"Aww," Bonnie started to say,

"It looks just like Danny's sonogram did." She exclaimed and Ben joined in soon after.

"Uh dude, are you sure it's a boy? Where's his, uh, you know, uh …"

"Thingy?" Tucker helped him out.

"Oh believe me, it's there. I had the same problem. Gentlemen behold, that's it right there."

"Oh wow. I thought that was his other leg." Tucker said.

"Yup, that is definitely my kid." Riley watched as Danny's face lit up. She was so focused on Danny, she didn't see her mother-in-law come in for a hug.

"Oh Riley congratulations!" Bonnie said as she shook Riley from side to side.

"Yes, congratulations," Brad said from Bonnie's side. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Oh wow," Riley replied, "we haven't even thought of that yet. But we still have plenty of time to decide."

"Yup and I want to make sure our son has a really cool name that cant be made fun of when he gets to school. Something like Max or Rex."

"Danny those sound like dog names. We are not naming our child after a dog. I was thinking of something like Matthew, or Justin, or Ryan."

"Those are names of kids I use to beat up in school cause they were total dweebs with dweeby names. Do you want our son to get beat up Riley? Well do you?"

Riley rolled her eyes and was about to retort when Ben interrupted.

"Wow, I am so glad I had no say in Emma's name. She just showed up on my doorstep already named and born." That gave Riley an idea.

"Hey maybe we should have someone else pick our baby name."

"You want someone else naming our kid?"

"Well I mean we would have final say, but maybe someone else will come up with a name we really like that we would never think of on our own. C'mon Danny, there's no harm in picking someone."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Okay, what about Ben."

"No way, he'll end up picking names worse then Max or Rex or Fido. How about mom? I mean she named you two and that turned out pretty okay."

"Uh uh, no way. Mom always told me that if my dad didn't have a say, my name would've been Julian, so she's out. That leaves only …"

She and Danny both turned to Tucker at the same time.

"Oh no." he said. "You are not pawning off your job as parents on me."

"All we're asking is for a couple of suggestions, you don't even have to tell me till the baby's born." Riley said. She knew what she had to do to seal the deal.

"Besides, we need someone smart and creative to come up with names, I mean your name, Tucker, wow doesn't get much better then that."

"Okay problem solved, name your kid Tucker if you like the name so much. Now let me eat my sandwich in peace."

"Oh come on Tucker, pretty please?"

Riley must've gained superpowers when she got pregnant, because she could see Tuckers reluctance fading fast.

"Okay fine, I guess I could come up with a few names."

"Oh thank you Tucker, thank you, thank you, thank you." Riley said as she gave him a hug. Danny, who had been quiet through this whole conversation, finally spoke.

"Yeah thanks man."

"What can I say, when people need my genius, who am I to deny them." Tucker said with an airy chuckle. Riley and everyone else rolled their eyes simultaneously.


	12. Chapter 11

Whatever happens - Chapter 11

* **WARNING* - THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR MATURE ADULTS ONLY**

Danny looked over at Riley from the couch in their apartment. She was making them both some lunch and had insisted that she didn't need any help. But at 8 months pregnant her belly made it so she could barely reach the counter. Finally she finished and waddled over to Danny with their sandwiches and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Oh shoot, I forgot the drinks."

"I'll get them." Danny offered.

"No no, I'll get them. The doctor said it's good for me to move around. It helps the baby's due date stay on schedule."

Riley put one hand in Danny's and the other on his shoulder to get herself up. Unfortunately Riley's center of gravity had shifted, causing her to lose her balance, and she ended up right in Danny's lap. As she sat there, straddling him, Danny saw a change in Riley's eyes.

"You know what else helps the baby stay on track."

"What?" Danny replied. The next thing he knew Riley's lips were on his own in a heated kiss. She started rocking back and forth on his lap, like a dog in heat, just trying to scratch a certain itch. An itch that Riley seemed to have very frequently. Not that Danny was complaining. At first he thought it might hurt the baby, but the doctor assured him it was fine. Danny was pulled from his train of thought when he realized, if Riley kept up her movements, he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Gently he lifted her up off his lap. He heard Riley make a sound like a whimper.

"Danny … please I need you."

"Okay, but all that was gonna do was ruin my jeans."

"I'm sorry. I just cant help it. It's like for the past couple of weeks I'm horny all the time. It's almost painful. All this pent up, with no release."

Danny knew what Riley was doing, and it was working. He leaned down and started kissing her neck. She moaned low and deep, just the way Danny liked it. He loved the sounds riley made during sex. They were like music to his ears.

"Danny," she breathed out in a huff "don't tease me." she said as she pushed him down on the couch. Straddling him again she pulled his shirt up over his head and then made her way to his belt buckle. As she was doing this Danny reached underneath the sundress she was wearing, and hooked on finger under the waistband of her panties, pulling them down slowly. Danny knew that Riley felt self-conscious of her body lately, especially with her baby belly being so big, so once he got her panties down he just took the straps of her dress and slid them down her soft shoulders, exposing her milky white breasts, and landing on her stomach. It was right as Danny got his mouth on one of Riley's soft, pink nipples, she got his pants unbuttoned, springing his erection free. Danny lifted his hips to help Riley pull his pants down. His boxer clad erection gently rubbed against Riley's already wet opening, causing them both to gasp. Finally Riley put her hand down to take off Danny's boxers, as he moved to the other breast. They were both at their breaking point and Riley wasn't taking anymore foreplay. She positioned herself and sunk down almost all the way onto Danny. They both moaned together vas direct contact was made. Riley started going up and down, almost animalistic. Danny tried to focus on her bouncing breasts, to keep from coming too soon. He latched his hands to her hips, holding on for dear life. After what seemed like a matter of seconds Danny began to feel Riley's walls throbbing around him. He decided right then and there that he was going to do his best to satisfy his wife's craving once and for all. He mustered all his strength and flipped them over, with Riley now under him. Danny was thankful at that moment for such long arms so that he wouldn't crush riley's stomach. Once they were settled he pulled back, almost all the way out, and slammed back into Riley with all his might. Riley let out a cry, the best kind possible, as Danny filled her all the way. Very rarely did Riley take Danny all the way in, but right now, they were both very happy she did. Danny's vision started to blur as he thrusted into Riley, who was squirming and bucking underneath him, meeting thrust for thrust until finally her walls clenched one final time as she rode out what seemed to be the biggest orgasm she'd ever experienced.

"DANNY!" Riley moaned as she clawed at his back in pure ecstasy. Danny followed soon after with short grunts and finally one loud big growl.

He stayed buried inside her for a few seconds, gathering his strength so he wouldn't collapse. Finally he pushed himself off Riley and fell back on the couch. Pants and boxers around his ankles, Riley's dress looking more like a scarf wrapped around her gigantic belly. She managed to gather some strength in her arms to lay on top of Danny with her belly facing out. The room was silent except for the heavy panting of Riley and Danny. They laid like that for a few minutes before Danny looked over at Riley. She was gorgeous in the afterglow of sex. Covered in a this sheen of sweat and her breaths, sharp and heavy, moving her breasts up and down. Danny moved a hand to wipe the sweat he had gathered on his forehead. He didn't even think he sweated this much even after a game. Riley turned and laid her head on her crossed arms, which were resting on Danny's chest.

"So, ready to go again?"

Danny considered that a challenge. He stood up , kicked off the rest of his clothes and out his hand out to Riley.

"You know Riley, you look like you could use a shower. Mind if I join you?"

Danny watched as Riley stood up and let her dress fall, and with a wicked glint in her eye she said,

"Absolutely not."


	13. Chapter 12

Whatever Happens - Chapter 12

Riley was getting really tired of … well of being pregnant. Aside from the swollen feet, waddling everywhere, and being tired all the time, the main reason was because she was just so excited to meet her son. As a matter of fact, she and Danny had just put the finishing touches on the nursery. They had a changing table, crib, and rocking chair in the corner of their bedroom. Danny moved all the furniture around and somehow made it all fit. Now they were heading across the hall at Bens request. Danny opened the door for Riley and she made her way over to the yellow couch in the middle of the living room. Danny sat down next to her, as if he left her side for a second, she would go into labor.

"Okay so the reason I called you guys over, is I need help planning Emma's 2nd birthday party." Ben said as he came into the living room.

"Any and all ideas welcome. As long as their within reason, and budget."

"Well as much as I love Emma, I'm not dressing up as a clown again." Danny said almost immediately.

"Yeah, and I'm going to be very pregnant then," Riley said, "I don't even know if I'll be able to make it out of the house , except to go to the hospital."

"You guys are horrible party helpers."

"Ben we're sorry. Maybe you could just have it here with some friends of Emma's from daycare. We'll help decorate, and it's right across the hall, so no matter how pregnant I am I can just waddle over." Riley suggested.

"Thanks Riles, I knew I could count on you. And Danny, instead of a clown, how bout you dress up as Emma's favorite TV character, Gobbie, from the Giggle Gang?"

Riley gave her husband a look and a pat on the knee, more like a slap really, and he reluctantly accepted.

They sat there for the next couple of hours, ironing out all the details. Eventually Danny had to leave for his last game of the season. He had told Riley he didn't want to go but she had insisted.

"Danny I'm not due for another couple of weeks. Go play and I'll see you later tonight."

"Two weeks is not a long time Riley, what if something happens while I'm gone.

"Then I will come here, have Ben take me to the hospital, and we will call you on the way." Even after her little speech Riley still sensed his reluctance to leave. It wasn't until Ben said,

"Dude I promise Riley will be fine. I'll even check in on her to make sure."

"You promise?"

"I swear on my child, now go you're gonna be late."

Bens reassurance seemed to do the trick and with a quick from Riley, he was on his way.

"Remember, no going into labor without me." he said just before he walked out the door.

Riley stayed for dinner and then started to get tired so she decided to head home. As she stood up from the couch, she all of a sudden felt a sharp pain go through her body. Ben saw and rushed to her side.

"Whoa Riley are you okay?"

"Yeah," she replied "they're just Braxton-Hicks contractions. I've been getting them for a little over a week now. The doctor said they're nothing, just a sign that I'm almost ready to deliver."

"Okay, if you're sure you're alright."

"Positive, goodnight Ben." And with that she was out the door on her way to her bathtub for a nice long soak.

While in the tub she got another contraction and decided to just go lie down. She got out of the tub, dried herself off and threw on her most comfortable nightgown. As she was getting a pair of underwear from the drawer she felt another sharp pain, worse then any she'd ever had before. After she felt a splash on her bare feet. Her water had just broken, and she was all alone in her apartment. Thankfully at that moment she heard the door open and Ben's voice,

"Riley. Just checking on you like I promised Danny, okay bye."

"Ben wait!" Riley screamed from the bedroom, "Come back here, quick!"

Riley could barely see Ben come into the room as she doubled over in pain as another contraction hit her.

"Riley, oh my god. You're in labor."

"Yeah could you get me to the hospital please," she winced and grabbed Bens hand for support, "and call Danny, and your mom. My hospital bag is in the closet."

Riley had to sit down. She watched as Ben rushed around getting everything ready. Next thing she knew, she was in a cab on her way to the hospital. When they got there she was put in a wheelchair and in the blink of an eye she was in a hospital bed, hooked up to all kinds of monitors. The nurse came in to check on her.

"Okay Mrs. Wheeler, you're dilated at 6 centimeters. You should be ready to push within the next 30 minutes."

"No I can't. My husbands not here yet. I can't do this without Danny. Ben did you call him?"

"Yeah he said he was on his way."

"Well I'm sorry but if he doesn't get here before she's fully dilated we're going to have to start without him. Babies aren't known to wait." And with that the nurse left the room. Riley started to panic. She needed Danny and as another contraction hit, all she wished was that Danny would burst through that door. She started her lamas breathing and closed her eyes. The only words coming out of her mouth were,

"Danny … Danny …I need Danny."


	14. Chapter 13

Whatever Happens - Chapter 13

To say Danny was playing badly was an understatement. He was just too worried about Riley to focus on the game.

"Wheeler." he heard his coach call from across the locker room.

"What is with you tonight Danny. You're playing like your head isn't attached to your body. Missing passes and not making shots that are wide open."

"I'm sorry coach. You see my wife is home and she's about to have a baby anytime now."

"Well calm down Wheeler, and try to get your head in the game. Oh and congratulations."

Just as his coach walked away, Danny's cell phone rang. It was Ben.

"Hello Ben? Is everything okay? Did you check on Riley?"

"Yeah and she's going into early labor man, you've got to get to the hospital, now!"

"I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and threw off his skates. With no time to lose he ran out in his socks, but not before yelling to everyone of his teammates in the locker room,

"Sorry to leave you guys in the middle of a game, but I'm gonna be a dad!"

Danny ran out so fast he felt like he was flying. It took him a little while to flag down a cab, and if that wasn't enough of a delay, his cab hit every traffic jam and red light in Manhattan.

"Come on, come on. I need to get to the hospital, Riley needs me."

After about 20 minutes Danny had enough. He paid the cabby and got out in the middle of the street, and started running. He looked like a red and blue blur, running through the streets still in his hockey gear.

"Please don't let me miss my baby being born. Please, please, please."

He didn't know who he was talking to exactly, but they must've heard him, because the hospital finally came into view. He ran into the lobby and found out the room number Riley was in. He burst through the door to see riley cringing on the hospital bed, her legs in stirrups, Ben holding her hand and the doctor putting gloves on. Riley finally opened her eyes and couldn't have looked more relieved.

"Danny! You made it, you're here."

"Of course I am baby. Where else am I gonna be." He took over Bens position as hand holder as Ben went out to the waiting room.

"Danny you have no shoes on." Riley noticed.

"Yeah well I guess I was in a bit of a hurry, I ran the last 20 blocks cause traffic was horrible. But I'm here now so lets do this. Are we ready to do this?"

"Yes we are." the doctor answered. "You're just in time. Okay Riley, sweetie, I'm gonna need you to push."

Riley started pushing and Danny felt his hand go numb, but he didn't care. His son was almost here.


	15. Chapter 14

Whatever Happens - Chapter 14

Riley felt nothing but searing pain. They said her delivery was proceeding very quickly, so much so that there wasn't enough time for any medications or an epidural. She cursed the pregnancy books that said the first delivery usually takes a long time, cause it seemed like this kid couldn't wait. And the fact that Danny still hadn't come yet made her upset on a whole other level. She loved Ben for staying by her side, but the plan had always been her and Danny doing this together. So when the doctor came in and said she was almost ready to start pushing, Riley closed her eyes and wished that Danny would hurry up and get there already. Instead she got another contraction and she was pretty sure she had just crushed all the bones in Bens hand, but it was okay, they were in a hospital. Once the contraction stopped she opened her eyes and couldn't have been more relieved to see Danny standing in the doorway.

"Danny! You're here, you made it."

"Of course baby, where else am I gonna be."

Riley felt Danny's hand replace Bens and she turned her head to look at her husband. Still in his hockey gear and all sweaty, and as she looked down,

"Danny you have no shoes on." she noticed.

"Yeah well I guess I was in a bit of a hurry, I ran the last 20 blocks cause the traffic was horrible. But I'm here now, so lets do this. Are we ready to do this?"

She couldn't believe it. He had ran all that way, for her and their baby. She was so in love with him at that moment, she didn't even notice that the doctor had gotten in position until she heard her say to start pushing. With Danny there now, Riley knew she could do this.

Once she started pushing, however bad the contractions were, was nothing compared to this. She screamed and pushed on and off for what seemed like forever. Finally she felt something come through.

"Okay Riley, I need you to really push now because the baby is being born in the breech position, meaning he's coming out feet first, and we don't want him to suffocate, alright. So push Riley, push." The doctors words frightened Riley to death, but then she heard Danny,

"Come on Riley, push, come on you can do it." and do it she did.

With two more big pushes the baby was out, but not crying, until the doctor slapped his little behind in mid air. The baby then let out a wail that made Riley's heart skip a beat. He was here. Their son was here. The doctor invited Danny to cut the umbilical chord.

"Oh my god, Riley, he's so beautiful."

After they took him to clean him off, Riley found Danny back at her side. Giving her a kiss on the forehead, he whispered to her,

"You did so good babe, so good. He's perfect."

Then it was finally time for what Riley had been waiting for, they placed her newborn son in her awaiting arms. Even though Riley had held Emma more times then she could count, this was a different experience completely. He was so small and purple, which the doctor assured her would go away momentarily.

"Hi baby, I'm your mommy and I love you so much. You're right Danny, he is perfect."

"Just like you." he responded. Riley lifted the baby, hinting to Danny to hold his son. She watched as Danny's giant hands wrapped their away around their little miracle, feeling a swell of love in her heart, and an overall feeling of completeness. She watched with joy as Danny stood there cooing at the baby, until it was announced by the nurse that it was time for baby's first feeding.

"I think that's my cue to go let everyone know what's going on." he said before giving the baby a kiss on his head and leaving the room, but not without looking back one more time Riley thought, just to check and make sure they were still there.

It took Riley a few tries to get him to feed but once he did, she never wanted to let him go. He finished and she burped him just in time for her hospital room to start filling up with friends and family. First up was Bonnie with Brad by her side. She swept up the baby so quickly you'd think she was trying to steal him. Then Ben wanted a turn with his new baby nephew.

"You guys, he's incredible. So what's his name? I don't wanna keep calling him little guy."

Riley had almost completely forgotten the deal she made with Tucker, all those months ago.

"Oh yeah, Tucker?"

Tucker stopped making faces at the baby at the mention of his name.

"What?"

"Dude, you're name suggestions." Ben reminded him.

"Oh yeah, about that, I totally forgot about that and don't have anything prepared um, but I'm pretty sure I can come up with something. Okay let me think," he said with a chuckle. Riley and Danny shared a look before turning back to Tucker, awaiting his ideas.

"Um well,"

"Tucker! That was the whole point of having you pick out some names. So we wouldn't be sitting here with a baby, and no name for him." Riley scolded. She was in no mood for her precious little baby boy to have no name.

"Well, I know you guys wouldn't want something tacky, like naming the kid, I don't know, Benjamin Daniel Wheeler right." he started laughing at his own suggestion.

"I love it." Riley said.

"Me too." Danny added.

"Its kind of perfect actually, naming my son after the two most important men in his life. And its fitting since Ben was here with me, when Danny couldn't be."

"And Ben is the one who got us together in the first place, and who married us. I think that its only right we use his name." Danny added.

Ben who was standing, still holding the baby, was in shock.

"Are you guys serious? You're naming your kid after me. I, I'm speechless."

He handed the baby back to Riley.

"Welcome to the world Benjamin Daniel Wheeler." Riley said softly to their newest addition.

"I couldn't be more honored that my grandson is named after my two boys, really I couldn't," Bonnie started, "but isn't that going to get confusing with two Bens in the family?"

Riley had to admit, she made a good case. What would they call their son if not Ben?

"How about Jamie?" Brad suggested.

"What?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, there's a realtor down at my office who goes by Jamie, but his real name is Benjamin. Claims it goes better with his last name, Hernandez."

"What do you think Danny?" Riley asked her husband.

"I like it. Hey Jamie, hey buddy." Danny said as he took the baby from Riley.

"Okay then, Jamie Wheeler it is. Has a nice ring to it, don't ya think?"

"Sounds like a perfect name to sell real estate." Brad joked as everyone laughed.

Soon after the nurse came in and informed everybody that visiting hours had ended. Everyone got one last look at the baby before they left, leaving Danny and Riley alone with their son for the first time. The nurse placed him in a plastic bassinette next to riley's bed and then left. Riley watched as Danny took off his jersey and the bulk of his hockey gear and climbed into the bed next to her. She snuggled into him as best she could, still a little sore. She started to doze off when she heard Danny's voice.

"See I told you we could do it. As long as we have each other we can do anything. Whatever happens, right?"

"Right." Riley replied through a yawn, "Whatever happens."


	16. Epilogue

Whatever Happens - Epilogue

Danny wheeler was never a morning person. But ever since his son Benjamin Daniel Wheeler, or Jamie as he had been called, was born he was up every morning, bright and early. Letting his lovely bride sleep, he gently walked over to the crib in the corner of the room. Looking from above he sees his son happy and wide awake. He changes his, feeds him from the breast milk Riley had been pumping daily, and rocks him back to sleep. Then he assumes the position he and his wife, Riley Perrin-Wheeler, have started their days in ever since they got married 10 months ago. Riley's hand still looks like the hand of an angel, and he still wakes up with a smile on his face every morning. As his wife awakens, he sees the same smile that he has, smiling back at him. And with a good morning kiss, the happy couple begins their day. Both he and Riley are on maternity leave for the next 2 months. So as he sits in the kitchen drinking coffee as Riley holds Jamie in her arms, it seems to be the start of another ordinary day in the Perrin-Wheeler household.

"Danny?"

"Yeah," he answered taking a sip of his coffee.

"Did you remember to get the present?"  
"Yes I did, it's sitting in the hall closet all wrapped and ready to go, next to my costume." He said that last part with a less then happy tone. He just had to remember, it's for Emma's birthday. The day went on as usual, cleaning spit up off of their clothes and playing rock paper scissors to see who got to change Jamie's diaper, until it was almost time for the party.

"Okay, I'm going to help Ben finish decorating and the come back here for a quick shower and then we're off to the party. I need you to put Jamie down for his final nap of the day in about 10 minutes." Riley said as she headed out the door, but not before she gave her two best guys each a loving kiss goodbye.

"Okay you got it. Say bye mommy, see you later."

"Oh and don't forget he likes a story before his naps."

Danny took Jamie's little chubby arm and waved it goodbye as Riley left to go make sure Ben had a good streamers to balloons ratio. As he looked down at the baby in his arms, he was surprised to see not a drop of sleepiness in those big blue baby eyes.

"Okay little man. You need to take your nap now." Danny explained to his son as he walked into the bedroom and sat down in the rocking chair next to the crib.

"Hmm let's see, a story. How about one where a beautiful princess marries her prince charming and they have a little prince of their own and he goes right to sleep and takes his nap, on time, so his mommy won't be mad." The little eyes never even blinked.

"Yeah I know that stunk, but I'm not a real good story teller. Usually there's a book or something for me to follow."

All this talk about stories had Danny thinking of a similar conversation he had with Riley, shortly after they were married. Right after actually, as they were dancing at the reception. That gave Danny a brilliant idea.

"Okay Jamie, this is the story about how a prince and his princess already had their happily ever after and we're talking about what comes next, as they were dancing at the royal reception … ball."

 **(Flashback)**

 _Everyone was at the bar, drinking, eating, and dancing. Everyone except the bride and groom, who were outside in each others arms, looking up at the night sky. Danny could tell Riley had something on her mind, but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know. He decided to be a good husband and ask his wife,_

" _What's on your mind?"_

 _His question seemed to pull her from her train of thought. She turned around in his arms, so she was now facing him._

" _Okay, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm just worried."_

" _Riley if you think getting married was a mistake and want to," she cut him off._

" _Oh god no! Danny, marrying you is the best decision I've ever made, and the easiest one once I listened to my heart. I just mean, where do we go from here. We just made pretty drastic changes to both our lives and our friendship and as happy as we are, what's our story?"_

" _What do you mean, story?"_

" _I mean usually marriage is the end of the story, no one tells you what happens next and we skipped a lot of parts that were supposed to go at the beginning, like dating and … other stuff." Riley said that last part as a blush rose to her cheeks telling Danny exactly what she meant, and that made him even more confident in what he was about to say._

" _Riley," he began as he placed a finger under her chin and lifted it until their eyes met._

" _Our story began 20 years ago when you climbed in my tree house. We've been best friends for years, we know everything there is to know about each other and well, as for the 'other stuff'," he said with a raised brow, "we can figure it out one day at a time, and hopefully have lots of fun trying."_

 _Riley went from blushing, to full on red faced._

" _Our story is that we love each other and so we got married. The only part I care about is living happily ever after, with you."_

" _Oh Danny," Riley sighed as she tilted her head even more to reach Danny's awaiting lips. After kissing for a little while longer, they decided they should probably go back inside before rumors started flying, most of them probably started by Bonnie. They made their way to the middle of the makeshift dance floor and as they started swaying to the music, Danny whispered in Riley's ear,_

" _Whatever happens, I like the way our story is going so far."_

 _She whispered back, "Me too."_

 **(Flashback End)**

"And so prince charming and his princess danced the night away, and then later on, headed upstairs to the royal bed chambers and well, lets put it this way, it may not have been the most romantic part of the day, but it definitely was a tie for best. And thanks to that night a little prince soon came into their lives." Danny said as he rocked Jamie in his arms and placed him in the crib. And as he tucked in his sleeping baby boy, Danny finished the story with, "and they all lived happily ever after."

Later that day at Emma's party, Danny was just coming back into the room after changing out of his Giggle Gang costume, just in time for cake. He walked over to Riley, who had Jamie in her arms, to give her a kiss and say that it was time for Emma to blow out her candles. They made their way over to the birthday girl, who was sitting in her highchair in the middle of the living room. Danny went into the kitchen just as Ben was placing the big number 2 candle in Emma's cake.

"So bro, you still worried about the terrible twos?" he asked his brother.

"You know what I was just thinking. Emma completely changed my life and turned my world upside down. But she is still the best thing that has ever happened to me. So if she turns it a little more with the terrible twos, it's a price I am more then happy to pay for all the happiness and great memories I get in return."

"I know exactly how you feel.' Danny said as he made his way to Riley.

"Have I told you yet today how much I love you?" Danny said.

"Yes, but it's always nice to hear." Riley said back with a smile.

"I want to thank you Riley. Thank you for giving me a wonderful life, and a beautiful son. But most importantly I want to thank you for saying yes when I asked you to marry me."

"Like I said," she replied, "best and easiest decision I ever made."

They shared a sweet kiss just as the lights were turned off. Ben brought out the cake and they all said 'Happy Birthday' to Emma, much like they did at her 1st birthday. And as Emma blew out her candle, with some help from dad and Grandma Bonnie, Danny glanced around the room at all his loved ones, seeing how, in a year, their lives had all changed so much. He couldn't wait to see what the next chapter, had in store.

 **THE END**

 ***AUTHORS NOTE - Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading my story 'Whatever Happens'. If you liked it or have any comments or questions please feel free to leave reviews. And keep an eye out for the sequel to 'Whatever Happens' called 'The Next Chapter' coming soon! Thank You!**


End file.
